


Ivan

by LazyKitty



Series: Yuri! on Ice ficlets I originally posted on Tumblr [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKitty/pseuds/LazyKitty
Summary: Yuuri and Victor return to Hasetsu after Yuuri retires at the GPF. Yuuri recognizes Victor’s love for choreography and encourages him to coach others, using Ice Castle as their home rink. Sometimes Victor gets inspired at 3 AM and drags Yuuri out to witness his genius…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that refused to leave after texting way too much with a friend after Ep 11.  
> Originally published on my Tumblr ~12/16/2016 ish?

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open. “Yuuri,” Victor said lightly grasping at his shoulder.

He pressed his face into Makkachin’s fur with a groan. “W-what, Victor? It’s – 3 AM…”

Victor lightly kissed Yuuri’s neck. “I want to show you something.”

He felt more feather light kisses moving back towards his ear, and smiled. “Ice Castle?” he asked.

“Yes. Please – please come with me?” Victor asked. Makkachin actively curled into Yuuri in protest. Sorry, Makkachin, Yuuri thought to himself.

Twenty minutes later they sat in the locker room of Ice Castle, lacing up their skates in silence. Though Victor had done this a few times during the last few years they had been living in Hasetsu, something was different this time. Victor aired his usual confidence and excitement, but there was also…vulnerability and some nerves. Yuuri grabbed his husband’s hand and squeezed it gently as they walked out to the rink.

“Don’t take your eyes off of me,” Victor teased. And Yuuri didn’t. He skated with so much grace – Yuuri truly valued this secret time they had together, just the two of them doing what they loved best in the world…creating emotions and music from thin air. 

"Did you like it?" Victor asked, skating over to the wall all too soon.

Yuuri nodded. "And I think," he skated to the center of the rink "this bit here" he skated a small part of the sequence…added some speed… "would lead very well into" he launched up into the air and landed. 

"Yes – that’s what I was thinking! A triple axel!” Victor cheered. 

Yuuri glided back over to him. "The triplets are still some time away from mastering that one, so maybe a toe loop for now." 

He started the sequence over, this time with Victor skating alongside him. A duet. "Victor,” Yuuri paused for the short sit spin, “you finished all of their programs weeks ago. Who is this one for?" 

They paused to take the triple axel together – Yuuri landing his signature move with slightly more grace than his partner. "Ivan," Victor responded casually tapping the ice from his blades. 

Yuuri smiled up at him as they caught their breath. "You do realize that Ivan is two?"

"He won't be two forever!" Victor defended, doing small circles around Yuuri. “Do you…do you think he’d like it?”

“He’ll love it.” Yuuri said, holding out his hand. Victor grabbed it with a visible sigh of relief, and Yuuri pulled him tightly to his chest. "I can't believe we are meeting him tomorrow. What ti-"

"10:30. AM. Flight 1129."

Yuuri placed his hand on Victor's cheek. "You're going to be a great father, Vitya," he said softly. 

Yuuri could feel the breath catch in Victor's chest as his heart swelled to five times its normal size. His eyes glistened in the early rays of the rising sun. Yuuri did the only thing he could do when Victor looked like this. He pulled their bodies closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. After years of sweat, blood, and tears, they were finally going to meet their son. And after several more years of sweat, blood, and tears have passed, that boy – Ivan – would skate this program at his junior debut.


End file.
